Helping Hand
by SailorNerd
Summary: Mamoru helps Minako study for her finals at Usagi's insistence. Now he's starting to regret that decision. She really knew how to push his buttons in the worst possible way. MamoruMinako friendship/foe-ship.


Helping Hand

Mamoru helps Minako study for her finals at Usagi's insistence. Now he's starting to regret that decision. She really knew how to push his buttons in the worst possible way. MamoruMinako friendship/foe-ship.

* * *

"Mamo-chan! Pleeeeaaase!"

"Usako, no. N-O. I'm not helping her one on one."

"Mamo-chaaaan! Minako-chan needs to pass this class! She's doing great in all her other classes, please! I know you two don't get along, but she said she'll do it if you agree! Please, as much as she's trying to hide it I can see that she's nervous for finals!"

Mamoru looked into her blue eyes and felt his resolve start to crumble. It'd just be helping Minako with history; it's not like it could be _that_ bad. Well, other than the fact that she doesn't exactly like him.

"Fine... But she comes here after school; I'm not picking her up. And if she forgets her notes or her books, it's too bad, I'm not helping her."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best!"

* * *

He regretted the decision the second he opened the door to see Minako with a slight frown on her face.

"Hello, Mamoru-san. I have a lot to study, so how about we get started immediately," her voice was impassive, obviously trying to keep herself from saying something she'd regret.

"Alright, how about you take out your books while I go get water. Want anything?" Mamoru kept his voice controlled, bordering on polite. He was sure she'd be reporting to Usako anything he said or did would bug her. So he kept calm, making a resolution to stay polite, no matter what.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you, or give you any excuse to turn on the enemies' side."

" _Excuse me_?"

"Well, if I ask for a drink, it would cause trouble for you. I wouldn't want you getting mad and letting your guard down around an enemy."

Mamoru clenched his jaw and went to the kitchen, deciding to take a few breaths. Minako was always nice and cheerful to everyone, everyone but him. Whenever there were others around she'd be civil, but the moment they were alone... Honestly, he didn't know exactly what had caused this, but he really wanted to know.

* * *

"Alright, so what do you have the most trouble with?"

"The dates. I'm sure you can relate since before you started dating Usa-chan, you didn't know exactly how to get one, did you?"

Gritting his teeth he decided to ignore the jab. No matter how he could've answered, it would have come back to him. He'd made a resolution; he'd made a promise to himself to stay calm, to be the mature one. Plus, he didn't want a ticked off Usako, yelling at him for upsetting one of her best friends.

"Right, well my friend had issues with this an-"

" _You had friends_? When did _that_ happen?"

" _As I was saying_ , he ended up changing the lyrics of his favorite songs with the dates. Since you like music, we could try that first," Mamoru was trying to restrain himself from insulting her back. Oh, how hard he was trying.

* * *

"That's all fine and dandy, but if I can't remember names, then this won't help."

"Then we'll do like we did for the dates."

"No, we need something new, or else I'll mix it up. I'll think of something, creativity has never been your strong tuxedo. Get it, because instead of suit, I said tuxedo? Because the best thing about your alter ego is your tuxedo? Get it?"

Mamoru sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Although he had to admit to himself, she was clever to think of all of these on the spot. At least, he hoped it was on the spot.

* * *

"Okay, but I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? The war ki-"

"I get that, you dolt. Man, for someone who's at the top of all your classes, you can really make me think otherwise."

"Minako, I'm helping you because Usako asked me. If you want to insult me, I suggest you find another tutor," it was the first time he'd snapped at her and she was getting the hint. Everyone had their limits.

Minako took a deep breath before continuing, "I get the fact it happened. I remember all the dates and the names. I just don't understand _why._ I don't understand why they thought starting a war, getting people killed, was the right thing to do."

Silence filled the apartment, and she knew he was trying to think of an answer.

"Sometimes... Sometimes people do things when they're afraid. Things they tell themselves is for the best, they know deep down it's wrong, but they're just too scared to think properly."

"Like you and Usa-chan," when he sent her a questioning look she continued, "In battle, when Tuxedo Mask is in danger, Sailor Moon gets scared and acts irrationally. She'll give her life to save him, if it means he'll survive."

In that moment it clicked. She blamed him when Usagi got hurt, whenever she was in pain. He knew it, because he did the same.

"I was thinking during the Silver Millennium, but yes. Just like how you'd all save her at any cost. Just like how I'd do the same if it meant saving her, if it meant saving one of you girls."

Minako gave him a shocked look and he smiled slightly I response, "Minako-chan, I don't just want to save Usako from physical pain, but from emotional pain. If something happened to any of you girls, she'd be a wreck. She _has_ been a wreck. She needs you, just as much as she needs me, because you'll always be there for her, just like she'll always be there for you."

Minako looked at him as if she was seeing him in a completely different light. She couldn't believe they were talking about this, but she was glad that they were. It had been eating at her that Usagi didn't need her or the others now that she had Mamoru, but the way he was talking, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Mamoru-kun, I... I would have saved you for her, but... I think we should try protecting each other, the girls included. Usagi-chan needs all of us. I think I'd forgotten that fact after everything that's happened recently," Minako quickly looked away from him and started reading her notes once again. Mamoru took the hint and got up to bring his empty cup back in the kitchen.

Well, he'd wanted to know why she gave him the cold shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by uneventful. As he was quizzing her, there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer and was happily surprised.

"Hey, Usako! I thought you were coming at around six?" he said as he let her in.

"Mamo-chan, it's half past six, I was about to apologize for being late," she walked by her shocked boyfriend into the living room to see papers scattered everywhere, and Minako was in the middle of it all. She looked up and smiled brightly at Usagi.

"Hi, Usa-chan! Guess what? I know it _almost_ all by heart! I would ask why he can't help you study, but I think I know," she sent her an over exaggerated wink with that last statement causing the pigtailed blonde to blush, "Well I guess I'll grab my things and leave so you and your boyfriend can 'hang out'" she grabbed her papers stacking them and putting them in her school bag, only stopping to do air quotes.

"Ummm, that's alright. If he's really helping that much, I can leave."

"Don't be silly Usako, your friends are important to you and if you want, we could all watch a movie or something."

"You know Mamoru-kun, if you want to ask if I want to watch a movie with you two love birds, you don't have to make a huge speech, you can just ask."

Ah, so things were back to normal. Well, mostly. Now, he could see the teasing glint in her eye. Somehow he knew, they'd get along better, even if only being civil to each other.

* * *

One-shot

By Sailor Nerd

Disclaimer: Do I own Sailor Moon? No. Do I own a Sailor V necklace? Yes.

So, I saw someone asking on tumblr for a story where Mamoru helps Minako with her history homework, but he only agrees because of Usagi. So, Moo-Anon, this is for you! It didn't turn out quite the way I thought it would, but I still like to think it's pretty okay. What do you guys think? Am I completely wrong and this is terrible? Or is this better than I think? Please review! Thx!

New AN: Just fixed a few spelling errors in the story.


End file.
